


大千世界

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 最近小A發現，他的朋友W變得很奇怪。男友L君也很奇怪。學姊S跟諮商師D也是。或許，真正變得奇怪的是他自己。
Relationships: L君X小A, 小AL君
Kudos: 1





	大千世界

**Author's Note:**

> ※獻給努力生活的人

1.

他的名字並不重要，所以姑且稱他為小A。最近小A發現，他的朋友W變得很奇怪。小A此時已經坐在咖啡廳裡面，前方只有帶著水珠的玻璃杯，水裡的冰塊已經融化了，他不安地看著手機，反覆確認時間。

三點半。小A其實兩點半就到了，他們約的是三點，但小A一直都有提早半個小時到的習慣，因為他並不希望造成任何人的困擾。算一算他已經等了有一個小時了，在這一個小時，原本微笑的店員臉色開始變得難看。

所幸，門口風鈴碰撞，抬起頭，他正好看見店員高聲地說：「您好歡迎光臨，請問有訂位嗎？」

W即使到了室內依然沒有摘下墨鏡，只是轉動著脖子四處張望，沒有理會在他面前幾乎笑僵的店員。小A連忙抬起手，「這裡！」

「小A！」

W向他走來，笑容很燦爛，但他卻看不清墨鏡之下的眼睛。店員見小A終於等到人了，連忙把菜單遞過去。好不容易等W選好，小A已經因為店員臉色的變而化胃痛了起來。

只要店員眉頭一皺，小A的心臟就吊到喉尖，心臟也越跳越快，但W好像完全沒注意到。

「一份重乳酪熱蛋糕和一杯蜜香花茶。」說完，W「啪」地一聲把菜單闔起。

小A則吞吞吐吐地說：「一杯冰咖啡。」

店員記下之後禮貌地問：「需要甜點嗎？」

聞言，小A的臉好像燒了起來，店員的眼睛讓他無法說「不」，只能勉強地說：「再來一份……鬆餅。」

「好的，請問什麼口味呢？」

小A看了一眼價錢，天啊，巧克力鬆餅居然比原味多了五十元。他連忙說：「原味的就好……原味的……就好……」聲音越來越小。

「好的。跟您確認一下：一份重乳酪熱蛋糕、一杯蜜香花茶、一杯冰咖啡和一份原味鬆餅。」

W終於摘下墨鏡，那雙會笑的眼睛讓店員不小心張大了嘴。他笑說：「是的。」

「好、好的，立刻幫您送上來……」

店員迅速地跑回櫃檯了。

W一直都長得很好看，身材修長、臉蛋很小，眼睛有很深的雙眼皮，人們被他盯著沒兩秒就會開始害羞，但此小A只覺得很不安，臉色蒼白。

因為W變得很奇怪。

「好久不見？最近過得怎麼樣？」W愉快地問，將空的玻璃杯推到小A面前，示意他替自己服務。

小A愣了一下，用左手拿起水瓶，右手扶著水杯，但沒倒幾下水就灑了滿桌。

「你在幹什麼啊！」W大叫，連忙抽出幾張餐巾紙，但不是擦拭桌子，而是又怒又急地擦著自己的褲子。

「……對不起。」

W翻了一個白眼，小A很尷尬，但又不敢伸手去勾W整疊拿去的餐巾紙，只能讓大腿的布料與自己的肌膚相親相愛。

「你真是笨手笨腳！」W說，抬起眼神的時候，小A嚇得差點跳起來，好像被蛇盯著一樣。

W的脖子竟然比方才還要長了一些。

「……」小A不想再道歉一次，只能沉默。

等到熱蛋糕送上來的時候，W才消氣了些。

「要不要吃？」W問。

「我不用了……」

「幹嘛不要？」W說，「雖然滿便宜的，但不難吃。」說完，他將熱蛋糕塞滿口腔。

小A覺得彆扭，想起存摺上的數字，兩百塊的熱蛋糕對他而言奢侈得過分。

「我啊，最近剛從法國回來。」W突然話鋒一轉，「你知道那裡就算是路人，穿衣服也多有品味嗎？」

「……啊？」

小A的冰咖啡先送了上來，他只能咬著吸管，有一口沒一口地吸著苦澀，看著W越來越長的脖子。

「不像你。」W的眼神好比蛇的惡毒，嘴巴似乎可以吐出蛇信，「小A，不是我要說，你怎麼會穿成這樣？」

「……」

W的脖子已經和站起的人一樣高了，眼神居高臨下，偶爾因為興奮而扭動。

「頭髮也亂糟糟的。」

「……最近比較忙。」

「在忙什麼？」W的花茶送上來了，他啜飲的動作雖然優雅卻給小A一種審判的感覺，他得在他嚥下之前回答出來，否則便會被判死刑。

「……在、在家接一點案子……」

「又是那些無聊的專欄？」

「……」

W的頭幾乎頂到天花板，但奇怪的是，除了小A以外，好像誰也看不見。

緩緩地，W彷彿紆尊降貴地彎下他的脖子，瞇起眼睛，伸出修長的手指推了推他的額頭，力道很大，好像想就這麼「戳醒」他似地，小A有一瞬間以為自己是W養的瑪爾濟斯。

「太天真了吧，小A。」W含著笑道，「你這樣一個月有多少錢？有三萬嗎？不要跟我說只有基本薪資……不會比這少吧？」

小A不甘於沉默，勉強地說，「我正在休息……我、」

話還沒說完，W已經不可思議地打斷：「休息？你在跟我開玩笑嗎？」W的臉因為驚訝而向後仰，長長的脖子上布滿青筋。

「我……」

「你知道你已經幾歲了嗎？」W問。

「……」

「三十。」W說，「你已經三十了！」

「……二十九。」小A辯駁，「下個月才滿三十。」

W皺起了眉，發出含糊的聲音，好像是笑聲，但勉強壓抑住似地，從他越來越長的脖子中發出。

「我們是同學，小A。」W說，「意思是我和你同年。」

小A鈴聲大作，W的臉又開始緩緩向他靠近，脖子橫跨桌面，嘴巴在他右耳旁說：「你看看我。」

小A直視前方，動也不敢動。

W的臉晃到他身後。「我現在在幹嘛？你現在在幹嘛？」

「我……」

W的臉繞到他的左耳旁：「我現在年薪百萬，愛請假就請假，歐洲國家跑遍了，你呢？」

小A不想看到W的臉，但W的脖子卻繞了他的脖子一圈，臉又重新出現在他眼前。他感覺到W的脖子勒得他無法呼吸，但W高高在上的臉是他最無法忍受的。

「你啊，什麼都沒有。」

小A說：「不是的。」

W沒有意料到小A會用這麼強硬的口氣反駁，愣了一下，他臉色一沉，看起來很生氣，嘴角卻勾起譏諷的弧度。

「你是說你男朋友？」

小A的腦海閃過L君的臉，那張臉上也出現了與W相似的奇怪，他倒抽一口氣。

「你看看你，你什麼都沒有。」W的脖子又繞了他一圈，像是即將殺死人類的蟒蛇，「L君呢？他學歷好、家世好，你覺得呢？」

這次小A無法反駁，腦海中的L君越來越遠，他發現是自己意識模糊的關係。

「Gay談戀愛也是戀愛，你真的以為我們能成為童話故事？」

W忽然收緊力道，小A抓著脖子，嘴巴一開一闔，什麼話也說不出來。

「你可不是世界的中心。」

2.

最近L君下班的時間很早，小A還看著煮滾的水發呆時，耳邊傳來開門的聲響。小A連忙關掉電磁爐，懊惱地發現煮滾的水已經溢了出來，發出了水氣蒸發聲的。

「我回來了。」L君聲音一低：「這是什麼味道？」

小A不敢看他的臉，含糊地硬了幾句，踮起腳尖在左邊的櫃子裡翻找。

L君也未繼續詢問，聲音放軟，「要吃什麼？」

「沒事。」小A說，「我自己弄就好……你要吃嗎？雖然只是泡麵……」但是是煮的，小A心想，這根本無法與平時下廚的L君比。

L君思考了一下，好像很開心地說：「好啊。」

「……」

L君很快地說：「如果不方便的話——」

「不、沒事，沒事。」小A低著腦袋，迅速地拆開兩包泡麵：「等一下……你先去洗澡吧。」

L君經過他的時候似乎有點戀戀不捨，手搭在小A的腰上，麻癢讓後者的頭垂得更低，好像有小蟲子在咬他，從腰間開始。

「什麼都好。」L君似乎在聞他的味道，「你做的都好。」

小A想起W下午說過的話。的確，L君就跟W說的一樣什麼都好：長相、身高，學歷、家世，如果硬要說一個「缺點」，那就是L君只喜歡男人……不，應該是L君喜歡自己這件事。

「好。」

L君親了他的耳後一下，小A差點連筷子都拿不住。L君又撩起他過長的髮絲，吻了他的後頸才晃進浴室。

小A的臉很紅，整個人煩躁地不停抖腳，時不時地看著水裡載浮載沉的泡麵。想了一下，他從冰箱深處拿出半顆高麗菜，觀察了一下確定沒有發霉後，他便替這看起來很單薄的晚餐加料。

L君今天洗得特別快，小A才剛坐定，L君已經頂著濕毛巾走出來。小A嚇得垂下腦袋，只看見L君棉褲底下的一大包。

「好香。」L君說。

小A不安地抓著筷子，「你先去吹頭髮吧。」

L君抓起他的手指，鐵製的筷子摔在桌上發出框啷的聲音，小A感覺到L君的手指很溫柔地揉著他的右手腕。L君說：「我想跟你一起。」

小A說：「我幫你吹頭髮吧。」

L君似乎很高興，一把將他抱起來轉了三圈有餘。小A想，大概是因為，這是他這陣子以來，第一次主動提出這麼「溫情」的要求吧。轉圈的時候小A將臉埋在L君的脖子，被放下來的時候，他也只是盯著L君的腳趾。

「你好輕。」L君一邊拉著他一邊說：「你要多吃點。」

「哦。」小A讓L君背對他坐在地上，自己則坐在沙發上，拿起吹風機正準備從後面替L君吹頭髮。

「週末想吃什麼？」L君的聲音充滿愛意，小A懷疑自己就跟W說的一樣，自以為是世界的中心。該是太陽的L君繞著他轉，著實可笑。

小A不想再回憶W的話了，他打開吹風機，嗡嗡嗡、嗡嗡嗡，迴避了L君的問題。

等吹完頭髮吃後，小A忍不住從後面緊緊抱著L君，鼻尖碰到L君還帶有濕氣的頭頂。

L君的聲音很慢很慢，好像在確保小A跟得上他的話一樣。他說：「為什麼最近總是不看我的臉呢？」聲音沒有責備的意思，反倒像是撒嬌，「不喜歡我的臉嗎？」

「……怎麼可能。」小A說。

「開玩笑的。」L君說，「我愛你。」

小A對突如其來的告白感到手足無措，他看不見L君的臉，手被固定在L君胸前，他只能從後面與L君緊緊地貼在一起，而後者並不打算放開他。

「……去吃飯吧。」

L君沉默了一下，小A感覺到手被捏了捏，有幾下他感覺到了疼痛，但很快便被心疼地裹住。

「對不起，」L君說，「你餓了吧。」

小A心想：應該是工作了一整天的你吧？

兩個人移動到餐桌，L君和往常一樣，他並不會勉強小A說話，小A不想說他便沉默，小A說了他便專心聽著，筷子動也不動，好像要把小A說過的話都銘記在心。

今天小A的腦袋都是W的話，亂糟糟的，垂著眼簾，他的視線範圍除了自己的手，只能看見拿著L君拿著筷子的手。L君的教養很好，拿著筷子的手是他見過最標準的。從前他甚至不會在吃飯時說話，是和小A認識後，L君為了能迅速地回應小A的話，他才開始在小A暫時停頓時開口，只為了能讓小A多說點。

小A問：「今天有發生什麼事嗎？」

L君的臉閃過驚訝，但很快地便被隱藏。「有的。」他的聲音有點過於謹慎，「今天廁所壞了，同事P的大號沖不下去，臭氣沖天。」L君大笑：「這不該在餐桌上講，對吧？」

若是L君以前的朋友聽見了，肯定會驚訝地質疑L君是不是被附身了，否則他怎麼會說出這樣的笑話呢？但小A總是會笑出來，差點噗地噴出嘴裡的麵。

L君再接再厲：「同事Q今天在報告的時候忘記拉上拉鍊，另一個同事R想要提醒他，誰知道他聽不懂，還大聲地重複了兩次：『什麼水庫？石門水庫？誰們的水庫？我的？我沒有水庫啊』，所有人都知道他忘記拉拉練了。」

小A笑得岔氣，噗哧噗哧地笑，無力的右手拿不住碗，左手的筷子差點也扔了出去，L君連忙去扶。

「我不行了。」小A宣布：「我要笑死了。」

L君很開心：「那就笑吧，但是不要死。」

小A抹了抹眼淚，但還是沒勇氣去看L君的臉。

「小A呢？今天和同學見面了嗎？」

「嗯。」小A重拾碗筷，「和高中同學。」

「W？」

小A差點又拿不住碗。「……你怎麼會知道？」

「W很關心你。」L君說，「你忘記了嗎？之前他來找過我，希望能和你好好談談。」

「……你們聊了什麼？」

L君連忙說：「那個時候同事都在。」

小A勉強笑道，「我開玩笑的。」他說，「我只是好奇。」

「小A，如果這讓你擔心，我們可以不要說。」

「沒事。真的。」

考慮的一下，L君才說：「你們是多年的朋友了，他很擔心你，想和你聊聊，開導開導你。」

——太天真了吧，小A。

「他說了你們高中時期的事，還給我看了你那時的投稿。他說：『小A非常有才華』。」

——你啊，什麼都沒有。

L君的手拂過他的臉頰，「小A……如果你希望，我再也不和他見面。」

——Gay談戀愛也是戀愛，你真的以為我們能成為童話故事？

小A閉上眼睛、又睜開，眨了眼睛好幾下才說：「沒關係的L。」他讓L君握住自己的右手腕，「又不是小孩子了。」

L君轉移話題：「累了嗎？要去睡了嗎？」

小A最近經常早早地就感到疲憊，但半夜卻總會驚醒。L君時常抱著他，他喜歡聽L君的心跳，一下一下地數著，好像在數他的世界裡永遠都不會發亮的星星，抱著他的人則是他夜裡唯一的月。

L君牽著他走進臥室，杯盤狼藉都未收拾，好像現在沒有什麼事比睡覺重要——應該說，「小A想睡覺」這件事。

「L，」小A睡著之前說，「如果你受不了了，一定要跟我說喔。」

W說：你可不是世界的中心。

L君回：「我會的。但我要跟你說，我絕對不會『受不了』。晚安，小A。」

3.

他是經由大學學姊S才認識D的。學姊S就如他的名字一樣很S，但這麼S的一個人，居然因為初戀被甩而哭得死去活來，差點連命都沒了。

學姊S的家庭很保守，她無人能夠訴苦，輾轉嘗試之後，她碰上了諮商師D。

「訴說是很有趣的過程。」S說，「一直說一直說，就像在說某個可見的傷口。和破皮、流血，骨折一樣。」

S又說：「這樣說了幾次，傷口好像開始變得不重要，每次的訴說，我好像都在找尋方向。漸漸地，傷口留下了疤，偶爾因為下雨而疼痛，但真的好多了。」

小A沒有因為失戀而要死要活過，但卻很喜歡S所說的「過程」。「我以為初戀被甩之後就死了，但我活了下來。」S說，「直到我遇見了E子，我很幸運。」

S在他眼裡有很長很長的鼻子，小A認為那是為了嗅見愛情。

小A問：幸運是什麼意思？

S說：想死的人能活下來是幸運。

小A又問：死去的是不幸的嗎？

很S的學姊S難得溫柔地說：不是的。死去的就是死了，世界很大，但每個人都有盡頭。老死、病死、自殺，都一樣。

小A心想，學姊S真的是一個很奇妙的人。

他和D約了早上十一點。但早上的時候他總是爬不起來，睜開眼睛，他賴在床上心想著：自己是不是有哪裡已經死掉了？例如不能動的腳、手，真希望是跳動的心臟。L君會讓他繼續睡，偶爾會請假，但通常小A都不會很開心。

今天他果不其然地遲到了，這讓他很懊惱。D笑說：「我正準備打電話給你。」

「對不起。」小A歉然。

「倒不是什麼大事。」D說，「坐下吧。」

他坐到角落的橘色沙發上，腰後面墊著柔軟的抱枕，正好和斜對角的D保持在非常舒服的距離。

小A很害怕看人的眼睛，然而最近他卻發覺自己也開始變得奇怪。

「上次說到哪裡了？」

「我的高中。」

「是的，沒錯。」D說，「你願意繼續說下去嗎？」

小A不太擅長拒絕人，D並沒有勉強的意思，但小A就是覺得自己必須說下去。

＃

他曾經在高三的時候經歷過一次諮商，位於學校角落的輔導室，這裡長年冷清，布告欄上還貼著年級競賽第一的憂鬱症宣傳海報，但他猜想誰也不了解這三個字究竟代表著什麼。

他坐在諮商師面前，那個人的耳朵很大很大，耳垂好像要垂到地上。

「我是不符合期待的。」他說，「我很孤獨。」

「繼續說。」

他有點遲疑：「……該說什麼好呢？」

「說什麼都好。說你想說的。」

他思考了一下，「我有很多個面具。」他說，「很多。不只兩個，有很多。一個給朋友，一個給家人，一個給陌生人，一個給同學，一個給老師，一個給您，」他頓了頓，「一個給自己。」

「自己也需要嗎？」

他遲疑了一下，「要。」小A低聲地說，「否則，我無法正常地生活。但是，最真實的那一面，永遠只有一個人看過。」

「誰？」

「我自己。」

「連我都不能嗎？」

「不能。上帝都不能。神明也不行。家人也是。」

「你沒有信仰不是嗎？」

「我沒有。」他答。「這很羞恥嗎？」

「為什麼這麼說？」

「深信人類是由上帝創作的化學老師說的。」小A想起霸佔下課時間宣揚上帝巧手的化學老師。他繼續道：「老師說沒有信仰是可恥的。但是，我不相信上帝、我也不相信神明，我只相信我自己。所以，」他問，「我才會『崩潰』是嗎？」

「我想這其中沒有直接的邏輯關係。」

小A還記得諮商師的耳朵扇了扇，好像在對他說的話做出反應。

「現在還說夢想是不是太天真了？」

「我覺得並不會。」

「我大概，有哪裡是不正常的。」小A說，「可能是腦袋，可能是心臟。天生的。」

「怎麼說？」

「我現在不就是最好的例子嗎？我，『崩潰』了。明明，不是一個適合『崩潰』的時機啊。」小A困惑地說，「一切都很混亂。我遵照所有人的期待努力，依照滿分學長姐的技巧考試，但在考上的瞬間，腦袋的螺絲就鬆了。」

「之前曾經這樣嗎？」

「有。大概，有吧。」他說。「高一的時候，家人反對我到一類組，我爸很生氣，我只記得我和一直他吵架。」

「我記得你跟你母親似乎也有爭執。」

「嗯。」他說，「她不喜歡我的……她覺得我很奇怪。」

世界大也不大，人與人之間沒有足夠的空間。小A說：她說我太「猖狂」了，這是褻瀆上帝，很噁心，也很變態。但她說我是乖巧的，一定能夠回頭，往好的地方改變。她「其實」很愛我，替我禱告了很多次，父親看不起母親，總說那些沒用。

但我確確實實感受到了愛，儘管那讓我很痛苦。

諮商師又問：「第一次覺得不舒服是什麼時候呢？」

「『崩潰』的時候嗎？我記得很清楚，母親第一次哭著打了我一巴掌的時候。」小A繼續說：她是個有堅強信仰的人，很溫柔也很善良，從未打過我，這和父親不同。

母親絕望地說：我生出了一個變態。父親則質問他：你想當女人嗎？

「我很抱歉——希望這麼說不會讓你感到難受。」

「不會，我知道這不是憐憫，就算有，大概也很少。」小A說。「我的腦袋一團混亂。我早知到他們不會接受，嗯，我知道的。我將自己關在廁所裡面，突然之間，誰也不想看見、誰也不想。」

小A說：突然之間，我失去了與他人溝通的能力與勇氣，被困在孤島上。我試了很多次，最後坐在廁所裡的磁磚上，我盯著沖水按鍵，想著將自己的腦袋塞進去。那是第一次，我跪在地上乞求著『上帝』。

「我沒有信仰，但是，我卻乞求著『上帝』。」

「為了什麼？」

「什麼也不。」

「什麼也不？」

諮商師的耳朵豎起，開始瘋狂地搧動，好像想要聽清小A哽在喉嚨的聲音。

「硬要說的話，是逃離痛苦。類似死亡之類的。」小A說。「後來狀況越來越嚴重，我變成了一頭野獸，在孤島上亂竄。我聽不懂人話。」

「我太痛苦了，想要一死了之。」

＃

「我的人生是不是很失敗呢？」他問。

「我不這麼認為。」D說，她也有一雙很大很大的耳朵，不過很尖，在小A說話的每一次都會動。

「我好像一無所有。」

D說：「我在這裡，我正聽著你說話。」小A想笑，卻因為右手腕的疼痛而臉頰抽搐。D注意到了，諮商也到了尾聲，她的聲音放得更緩：「你最近有嘗試過傷害自己嗎？」

「……有。」小A遲疑，「割腕。但是，卻沒有死。我是沒有勇氣嗎？」

「我覺得這跟勇氣沒有關係。」

「我割腕很多次，但都沒有死，好像只是為了感受疼痛，像是在安慰自己一樣。我對自己說：『你還有這個選擇，所以撐下去吧』——我總是這樣鎖緊腦袋的螺絲。」

「那麼現在？」

「腦袋的螺絲鬆掉了，這次怎麼樣也鎖不緊。即使手腕縫合也會再次被自己割開。」小A說：「已經感覺不到疼痛了。」

小A還記得當年諮商後，他們找來了他的父母。他說的並不多，下意識地隱藏。他們只說他生病了，聽起來多麼不切實際，小A和他父母看起來都很僵硬，同時又這麼困惑。

他們說小A要吃藥、要「改善」心態。

母親僵硬地問他，你還好嗎？小A答，還好。

父親問，為什麼會這樣？他撒謊了：之前準備指考壓力太大。

母親又問，那怎麼辦？他說，吃藥吧，吃藥就會好了。沒事的，又沒有傷口，不會死的。

腦袋沒有傷口，心臟也沒有，所以不會死的。

「你不會自殺吧？」母親憂心忡忡地說，「你知道嗎？自殺是最不負責任的做法，你不會這麼做對吧？這樣多傷父母的心，你懂吧？自殺的人會下地獄的。」

我懂。他答。

「凡事堅強點，知道嗎？」母親說，「我們是為你好，要堅強點。」

好。小A說。

「別總是往負面方向想。你就是這樣，總愛往那邊想，所以才把自己搞得這麼痛苦。」

小A點頭。是啊。

「這種不是病，媽媽知道，這種都是想太多。」

對啊。小A再度認同。

父親說：「記得打電話給你阿嬤還有你叔叔嬸嬸，明年你堂弟也要考大學了，告訴他怎麼準備。」

小A嚅囁：但是，我忙。

「忙？哪裡忙？不是剛考完而已嗎？講一兩句而已，哪裡忙？」

小A低低地說：我不想跟他們說話。

父親的聲音拔高，彷彿父權受到極大的挑戰：「你在說什麼？人出社會就是要多交際，我這是在教你，況且他們還是你的親戚。你知道你阿嬤多疼你嗎？」

母親過來拉住父親。「難看死了，不要在外面丟臉。」母親又轉過頭來對小A說，「你就應聲『好』就好了。」

小A愣了愣，過了很久才麻木地說：好。

離開之前，小A對D說：「大概，我才是那個變得奇怪的人。」

D愣了一下問：「哪裡奇怪？」

「我的腳不見了。」

「……你說你的腳怎麼了？」

「不見了。」

D詫異地看著小A。

小A盯著不知道什麼時候突然「消失」的下半身，就像是被人硬生生地從中間砍斷一樣。他想，他大概是「倒在地上」的，畢竟沒有下半身怎麼站立呢？

「沒有腿。」小A說：「所以我可能、沒辦法再前進了。」

4.

弟弟B君來找他。弟弟是他眼裡唯一正常的人，沒有長長的脖子、為了嗅見愛情而變長鼻子，或是大大的耳朵。

「L君來找過我。」B君說。

「……什麼？」

B君連忙說，「你不要生氣，哥。」他說，「他只是想讓我們知道你的近況。」

「……」

B君看起來侷促不安，「我很擔心你，哥。」

「我沒事。」小A說。

「不要勉強。」B君說，「好好休息，直到哥覺得OK為止。」

小A想問：如果一直都覺得不「OK」怎麼辦呢？

「L君也跟爸媽談過。」B說，「雖然媽媽還是……比較固執，但她很愛你。」他遲疑地說，「給媽一點時間吧。」

小A想：快要沒有時間的人或許是他。

「哥，我看了一點關於……」B試了幾下才說出口，「關於憂鬱症的……書，並沒有爸說的這麼可怕。」

「謝謝你。」

B還只是大學生，並沒有出社會後的混濁，還保有這個世界稀有的純真。他們聊了大學生活，B現在有交往的女孩子，個性、外貌都很優秀，和陽光的弟弟很搭。母親常說，以後香火和侍奉公婆要交給弟弟了，長子太不中用。

「L君很好。」B說，「看起是很好的人。」

A說：「他是。」

「哥哥……你會好起來的吧？」

A愣了一下，瞬間視角似乎又「落在地上」，斜斜地看著面容憂愁的弟弟——他的下半身好像又「消失」了。

這次，小A不想騙他。「我不知道。」他說，「但我會努力的。」

B認真地說：「書上說，這不能『努力』。」

小A微笑，「你看了很多書。」

「我是認真的，哥！」

小A轉移了話題，聊起了他和女友告白的故事，讓弟弟羞得忘記了「憂鬱症」的話題。

結帳的時候，小A堅持替弟弟付錢。

「我有在打工！」

小A卻說：「我想請你，我是哥哥。」

走到店門外，B彷彿鼓起了很大的勇氣，儘管聲音還是無意識地壓低。「哥……如果你們要結婚，我會參加的。」

小A吃驚地看著弟弟。

「雖然爸媽可能……還沒辦法……但是，至少我會出席。真的，哥。真的。」

小A伸手想去抱他，卻有點卻步，他怕弟弟覺得不舒服。誰知道B主動伸出手，緊緊地抱著他。小A意識到，弟弟已經長大了。

「我才知道世界這麼大，」B說，「我不懂的東西這麼多。」

小A與弟弟揮別。

回到家的時候，L君已經在準備晚餐了，一進門他便聞到撲鼻的香氣。不知道為什麼小A今天的心情很好，雖然還是不敢看L君的臉，但聲音卻很有朝氣地喊：「我回來了！」

L君也很開心地回應：「歡迎回來！」

他們享用了豐盛的晚餐，一如L君所說，他想要餵胖小A，小A今晚也吃得太別多。

「慢慢吃，不要噎到。」L君替他擦了擦嘴角。

小A想和L君談談，但沒找到好時機。

晚餐過後，L君拒絕了小A洗碗的要求，硬是把人按在位置上，面前是飯後水果。

「我買太多蘋果了，」L君的理由是這個，「幫我吃完吧！」

小A插起削好切片的水果，又想和L君談談。

此時「叮咚」了一聲，L君放在桌上的手機震動了一下。

「可以幫我看看是誰嗎？」L君在廚房大喊。

L君總是不介意小A「檢查」他的手機，但可惜的是，小A對檢查戀人的手機這件事並不感興趣。他解鎖手機，Email的訊息跳了出來。小A大聲地說：「垃圾訊息。」

L君悶笑著，「幫我刪掉！」

小A不懂為什麼這會讓L君開心成這樣呢？但他還是乖乖地將情趣用品的廣告拉進垃圾桶，他沒想到的是，L君後來會再把這則信放回收件匣，甚至還偷偷下了單。

他關掉信箱圖案的APP，冷不防地看見了綠色的通訊軟體，上面一個紅點也沒有，這是有些微強迫症的L君會做的事。小A已經刪掉通訊軟體、連同社群網站很久了，所以L君也很少收到小A的訊息。

他想起了W的脖子，手指不受控制地點開——第一個聊天室便是和W。小A的心臟開始加速，掌心冒汗，定睛一看，L的回應竟然是：我們不要再聯絡了。

小A點開訊息。最上面W說：你太辛苦了。L君回：不辛苦。W又說：你沒必要這麼做的。L君卻說：這不是義務，是我的權利。

倒數第三則，W說：我比他好太多了。L君回：沒有人會比小A好。最後一則是：我們不要再聯絡了。上面顯示著已封鎖W。

小A感覺L君靠近了自己，抬起頭，這是他這陣子第一次正眼看向L君。

在他眼裡，L君眼睛的位置有兩個大窟窿，很黑，在俊俏的臉上顯得恐怖。

「對不起，」L君說，「我只是想讓你知道，你有我，而且會一直都有我。」

小A張了張嘴巴，手腕開始痛了起來。下半身的失衡感再度出現，他的視角又開始傾斜了。他「失去」了腿，走不了了，而眼前的人卻好像在說：我揹你。

他「站」了起來，世界傾斜得嚴重，他幾乎是跌跌撞撞地衝進廁所。

「小A！」

他尖叫：「不要！」

L君停在廁所門口，看著抱住腦袋、蜷縮在馬桶旁邊的小A。

「世界之大，」小A的聲音很尖銳，「卻沒有我的容身之地。」

L君顫抖地說：「有的，小A。有的。這裡、廁所，我，我的心臟，都有你。」

小A一直在哭，抱著腦袋，就像是第一次「崩潰」那樣，跪在地上，祈求著什麼、對什麼祈禱著。他沒有信仰，也不相信神的存在，只有在最痛苦的時候才會乞求上帝的垂憐：殺死我。

他扯著自己的頭髮，下半身被斬斷，斜斜的視角裡，L君黑色的窟窿裡似乎流出了什麼，一點一點地落在地上，像是黑色的水。

「我……已經『沒有腿』了……」小A像是快要死掉那樣說，「我走不下去了……你怎麼能……跟我一起……跟我……」

小A這才意識到，L君也在哭，那黑色的水或許就是L君的眼淚。他已經很久沒看到L君的眼睛了，大概，是他不願意看見L君的眼睛吧。

溫柔的、可愛的、精明的、陽光的。

以及在「最後」傷心的眼睛。

「這是我的選擇。」L君哭著說，「如果這是你的選擇，小A，那也沒關係。」

小A抱著腦袋，眼淚順著鼻尖一直落下。L君沒有踏進廁所，他只是眨也不眨地看著小A，若這是小A給自己的唯一空間，他怎麼樣也不會越界侵犯。

「L君……我太重了，你揹不動的。」

「你太輕了，我不是之前才說過你瘦了嗎？」

小A在他小小的世界裡緊緊地抱住自己。他虛弱地說：「我走不下去了。」

「那麼就坐下來休息，我陪你。」

他哽咽：「所有人都在前進。」

「世界這麼大，停下來又有什麼關係？」

小A終於向L君伸出手。L君毫不猶豫地踏入，小A一直很怕廁所的污濁，會讓他深愛的L君被弄髒。這裡是小A的「世界」，他髒兮兮地跌坐在地上無法前進，L君卻陪著他席地而坐。

他被緊緊地抱住，好像會就此被揉進L君的身體裡面一樣。

「如果你累了，一定要告訴我……」

「等我們看膩了這個世界在說吧，小A。」

世界之大，好似沒有他的一席之地，也似他已扎根於此。

（完）


End file.
